Something just like this
by DancingInThePouringRain
Summary: There was one faction that wasn't mentioned in the pretty book of our world and that is the tale of the Free'ers. Free'ers were Dauntless guards originally and were given the mission to travel beyond the fence, past the Amity fields and into the unknown, to work out what the hell is actually out there. I am a Free'er and this is my story, buckle up kids. Eric x OC.


Everyone knew about the factions, what they entailed and who ruled them, the head leader Jeanine Matthews, a major bitch if you ask me and also the factionless, the lost souls of our messed up world that ruled the ruins of old faction sectors. Each person in each faction had their own certain jobs, some were leaders and others were cleaners, some were chefs and some were medics. Abnegation was the soft side of the factions, all modesty and respect and plain Jane, Candor were the brutally honest and liked things in order, Erudite were the brains of the operation, the know it all's, Amity were a bunch of hippy peacekeepers and herb growers, probably my favorite following my own faction, Dauntless. Somewhat of the bad asses, the soldiers and law of the town. Through my childhood I'd been Erudite and soon figured out that although I had brains, I didn't really want to use them for the greater good, not in the way Erudite should by hiding behind books and computer screens. I ached for adventure and danger and using those tools alongside knowledge to discover and create. Hence why at the choosing ceremony I let my blood run into Dauntless and the adventure had begun. I came third in initiation and settled into a job as a patrol guard but due to the relatively quiet nature and no one daring to approach Dauntless except a few factionless rebels every now and then I'd grown bored. So that's where the new title comes in, the part of our little world that is somewhat of a myth to most if they have even heard of it, generally few and far between dauntless have heard of the tale. The tale of the Free'ers, well not so much of a tale since I was one but you get the picture. Free'ers were Dauntless guards originally and were given the mission to travel beyond the fence, past the Amity fields and into the unknown, to work out what the hell is actually out there and try to survive whilst doing it. We were given supplies to carry on our back and began our adventure by starting on the outskirts of each faction, guarding and investigating. I'd only heard of a few that had taken the challenge since the risk of dying was pretty damn high but when you had nothing to lose, well that's why I took my ass to Max and requested the job, the last guy that was known to have left had been found dead on the outskirts of a factionless sector, from factionless or something else they didn't know. I'd been gone for a long time, taking my time and mapping my trails, writing down everything I seen or heard and attempting to leave markers. A year and a half worth of journals and my supplies had run shockingly low, foraging from the world around me not cutting it and my leg that had been injured a week earlier when I had been attacked from some type of stick spear had turned infected, meaning if I didn't get my ass back to Dauntless I'd probably die very soon. It had been an easy few day hike away; luckily directly north of Dauntless otherwise I wouldn't have made it.

And now I stood near the fence line, looking like some wild beast from the woods with a bleeding wound and throbbing body. My vision was blurring slightly and I ached but I pushed myself towards the wall. Seconds later the vaguely familiar sound of guns clicked, safety's being nudged off.

"Hold it," A deep voice threatened and I glanced up, seeing a face I hadn't seen since I bailed out on patrols.

"Aim that thing elsewhere Ezekiel or I'll have to kick your ass," I ordered, my voice rough and dry. Silence followed and the three other guards with him looked confused as they looked between their leader and myself. His dark eyes scanned me, confusion evident on his handsome dark featured face, I wonder if my face was even recognizable, I hadn't showered in…well too long to be clean.

"How do you know…holy shit" Ezekiel, well he preferred Zeke now didn't he spoke, those dark eyes widening and I thanked god for that curse that fell from his full lips.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need medical, leg, probably dehydrated, and I'm about to pass the fuck out, so give me a hand would you" I breathed out as I swayed on spot and he jumped forward, gripping my arms, the warmth of human contact shocking my system for a moment.

"Call in for a transport vehicle, medical, now" He shouted at his band of goons as he held onto me. "Dammit Bodhi, I'm picking you up, could hurt" He explained before lifting me up into a bridal position and boy it hurt but I kept my lips sealed. "We hadn't made contact in months, thought you were a goner" He explained as he began walking and my head lulled against his shoulder, trying to register being moved.

"Yeah, no cell reception out in the wilderness" I muttered, enjoying the sound of a human voice, god it had been a long time and that topped by his laughter. One of his boys had my bag and was cradling it carefully, as if it had a bomb in it. "Drop that bag and Zeke will destroy you," I mumbled and he jumped, gripping the bag tighter.

"Don't scare my new men, I just got them trained up, don't need the dreaded Free'er sending them back indoors" Zeke warned and I smiled, hearing the approaching vehicle racing through. I tapped Zeke's shoulder and he set me down on my feet, his arm remaining around my waist for support. Two medics pulled up, eyes wide when they seen me and guided me into the truck and Zeke said they needed to finish their patrol but he'd see me shortly. I gave him a nod and got one of the medics to pass me my bag. I filled them in on my injuries and they hooked me up to some fluids and did some basic assessments, explaining they had a healing agent back at the base that would heal my leg and any infection right up. I closed my eyes for the rest of the journey which was only about ten minutes thanks to the speed demon driver. We entered through the back of Dauntless, nearest the medical center and due to the late hour not many people were around thankfully but the ones who were looked at me surprised and curiously, it'd be all over the faction by morning. I arrived at the medical center, walking because I'd refused to be carried by strangers and Doctor Quill was waiting, his eyes almost popping out of his head when he seen me.

"Bodhi" He breathed and I grinned.

"Hey Doc, long time no see" I croaked and he rushed me over to a bed, his hand on my shoulder in greeting.

"My dear, we thought, it's amazing to see you again, let me look at you, Amelia, call Max immediately, tell him the Free'er is back" He called and a little blonde darted off, her pony tailing whipping along behind her.

"Lots of new faces" I mumbled and he smiled up at me as he cut my pant leg away to inspect the wound. His face dropped then and I glanced down at the gash that ran from upper hip to my knee, it was oozing and black and blue, tinted with red and reeked like a corpse.

"How and how long" He questioned and I tried to pin point exactly how long but my memory was slightly fuzzy. I must have dozed off because he nudged me, concern in his eyes. "Come on Bodhi, I need to know to treat it, you can sleep for a week after" He pushed and I forced my eyes to stay open.

"Attacked, some sharp wooden thing, like a spear, I don't know what or who did it, over a week ago, took me a few days to get here and I didn't stop" I explained and he clicked his tongue as he explained something about pain and doused my leg in what I'm assuming was some type of cleaning solution. "Mother…" I stopped myself from saying the last word and he apologized before injecting numbing agents all around the wound.

"I'm gonna need to scrape out the infection before I can close it, hopefully it hasn't reached muscle, we recently found this new agent that closes up wounds, I'm gonna run a course of basic antibiotics through you" He explained and I nodded, not really caring as long as he fixed me. I rested back against the bed that had been put into a sitting position and breathed out deeply. I made sure my bag was close and held my hand around the strap, finding comfort in having my only reliable source over the last several months nearby.

I'd only shut my eyes a few seconds ago it felt like when the doc shook my shoulder gently to wake me, his voice saying my name. I sat up straight quickly, glancing around the room to find the lights dimmed and my leg bandaged up in a crisp white Band-Aid. I glanced over his shoulder to see Max, dressed in all black, obviously, and staring at me in what seemed to be surprise, did everyone think I was dead, great faith team.

"Max just wants a quick word, I've told him you need your rest and he can further question you at a later date" Doc explained and I smiled gratefully, giving him a nod before he stepped away to give Max and I some privacy.

"Bodhi, good to see you alive and in one piece, I wanted to personally welcome you back and anything you need don't hesitate to ask, we hold you very highly here, I have been in contact with Jeanine Matthews and she sends her well wishes and will visit in a couple of days, I'll schedule a conference with the leaders as soon as possible to get a brief on your mission, a room will be ready for you tomorrow, rest well" He stated, not giving me the chance to say anything before he nodded and disappeared. I rolled my eyes and relaxed back in the bed, my body adjusting to the foreign feeling of a soft mattress beneath me. I mean hospital beds were pretty shitty but an improvement from the ground or up in a tree. Soon enough I was out cold, glad the doc had given me a private room away from the main hospital beds.


End file.
